The present invention relates to the field of the production of household utensils, in particular receptacles for the reception and service of hot liquids, particularly teapots, and has for its object such a cast household utensil.
Household utensils of the teapot type are generally made either of faience, terra cotta or porcelain, or of metal. In the first case, these utensils, which can be of complicated shapes, have the drawback of being relatively high in cost and above all being relatively fragile to shocks.
Thus, it has been proposed to make these utensils of metal, which has the advantage of being more resistant to shocks and thereby to avoid accidental destruction.
Teapots or the like made of metal are produced at present by a molding technique with a core, which is to say they are made to have an external appearance near that obtained by molding techniques for glazed ceramic, which is to say with production of a body having a central portion of larger size tapering toward its upper portion, with provision of a closure of the upper portion by an attached cover, a pouring spout being connected to this body, generally adjacent its lower part.
Such a molding requires, for the provision of the internal volume of the receptacle, the provision of a core integrated into the mold and destroyed after molding of the piece, so as to permit its extraction from the utensil. The channel of the pouring spout is, for its part, also produced by use of a core.
As a result, the production of such utensils by a casting technique with a core is relatively complicated and the pieces obtained are hence of a high price, which can be incompatible with merchandising corresponding to industrial production.
The present invention has for its object to overcome these drawbacks, by providing a household utensil of the receptacle type for the reception and distribution of liquids, which will be easy to make and hence of a relatively low price, whilst offering the functional and aesthetic characteristics of known utensils of this type.
To this end, the household utensil of the receptacle type for the reception and dispensing of liquids, particularly a teapot, is characterized in that it is made by a gravity casting molding technique in a sand mold formed of two parts, namely an external mold part and an internal mold part, and is present in the form of two essential parts, namely a part forming the receptacle and comprising a pouring spout open up to the joint plane and a portion forming a cover fitting on the receptacle part and provided with a covering element, at the level of the joint plane, of the part forming the pouring spout.